Yoh's New Guardian Ghost
by bluedreamcatcher
Summary: CHAPTER 3 is UP Amidamaru has just finally rested in peace in the afterworld. And Yoh needs a new guardian ghost. Tao Len is currently dead… He then gets resurrected as someone he never expected to be Asakura Yoh’s guardian ghost. A x Y
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**

I certainly DO NOT own Shaman King…

**Yoh's New Guardian Ghost**

_Amidamaru has just finally rested in peace in the afterworld. And Yoh needs a new guardian ghost. Tao Len is currently dead… He then gets resurrected as someone he never expected to be- Asakura Yoh's guardian ghost._

**Chapter I**

"But what about Master Yoh?", Amidamaru said faintly.

"Don't worry about Yoh, Amidamaru… He'll surely understand you…", Anna told Amidamaru.

"But who will be his guardian ghost? I won't be there anymore…", Amidamaru whispered, worried.

"We'll find a solution to that soon enough. So don't be reluctant, okay? Go to the afterworld. They need you there now", Anna said.

"Okay", Amidamaru said, hesitantly.

"Oh, and Amidamaru…", Anna whispered.

"Yes, Anna?", Amidamaru asked.

"Sorry for the torture you received from me back then", Anna added, with a mysterious smile on her face.

Amidamaru replied to Anna with a smile. So he walked away and disappeared in thin air.

The next morning…

"Amidamaru…", Yoh called his former guardian ghost, repeatedly, but could not find him.

So he talked to Anna. He found out in the conversation that…

"Amidamaru is gone…"

Yoh did not want to believe Anna at first but he had no choice but to accept Amidamaru's departure to the afterlife. Amidamaru is not his guardian ghost anymore. But Yoh had to move on… So Anna decided that Yoh should have a new guardian ghost.

Anna performed a Spirit Summoning Ritual. She chanted very mysterious words in full concentration and focus. And after some time, a very strong aura approached.

"I'm sensing a very strong spiritual energy around", Anna murmured.

"The Spirit Summoning Ritual must have called it", Anna added.

"But why doesn't it materialize to a human form?", Yoh wondered.

"It may take it long to do so because it has an extremely powerful aura…", Anna told Yoh.

"It is very difficult for me to reveal its nature, so please be patient, Yoh…", Anna added.

"Okay…", Yoh replied.

It was a little long before it took the spirit's true form to be revealed. But, then again…

"It's taking form!", Yoh exclaimed, in great delight.

The ghost materialized into a familiar image of a boy, a boy, the same age of Yoh; a boy with blue-black hair and was holding some kind of scythe. Yoh was really sure he had met this so-called spirit. No doubt! The boy was…

_Tao Len!_

Len was wearing a pair of black pants and he was wearing no shirt. He was still holding his weapon, the very durable scythe. Len was blazing with a powerful yet mysterious dark blue aura.

"Len?", Yoh whispered in astonishment.

"Yoh?", Len whispered back to himself.

"But how?", Yoh asked himself.

"Yoh, remember, Len is _dead_", Anna reminded Yoh.

"Anna's aura attracted my spiritual strength and I was brought into here. It seems to be like that", Len explained.

"And so what do you need from me, Asakura Yoh?", Len asked.

"Amidamaru has parted us and has left for the afterlife…", Yoh said.

"And he needs a new guardian ghost, Len", Anna addressed.

"And let me guess… You want me to be Yoh's new guardian ghost, am I right?", Len assured himself.

"Right…", Yoh reassured Len.

"So what is your decision, Tao Len?", Anna asked.

"I am very honored to be chosen as Asakura Yoh's new guardian ghost", Len told them.

"Thank you, Len"

"You are very much welcome, _Master Yoh_."

**Author's Note:**

So, guys… What do you think? Please comment on this fanfiction. But, please… Don't be too harsh on me… I am a rookie author after all… I'll take your comments as constructive criticisms. _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


	2. The Unexpected Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

I certainly DO NOT own Shaman King… Too bad… Oh well…

Yoh's New Guardian Ghost 

Amidamaru has just finally rested in peace in the afterworld. And Yoh needs a new guardian ghost. Tao Len is currently dead… He then gets resurrected as someone he never expected to be- Asakura Yoh's guardian ghost.

**Chapter II: The Unexpected Tyrant**

"Len! I shall not accept excuses for you to skip your training. Eventhough, you are a newly-summoned guardian ghost, you will still train rigorously, like what Yoh did with Amidamaru. Understand?", Anna told Len.

"Yes, I do quite understand that, Anna. Master Yoh and I shall train with our full efforts. Right, Master Yoh?", Len assured Anna.

"Yeah, Anna! We're not some big babies, you know!", Yoh said.

"Okay, fine… So your training shall start now! Wear these weights on your hands and feet, Yoh. And Len, simply go with Yoh, but wear these chains on your hands! So what are you waiting for? Go now! Jog around the community in five, rather, ten rounds", Anna ordered.

So Yoh and his guardian ghost, Len, went out and rigorously jogged around and around their community, stopping by the stream, in every round, to drink some water. And then out of nowhere, a conversation popped out.

"Master Yoh…", Len whispered.

"What is it Len?", Yoh asked his guardian ghost.

"Master Yoh, I am sensing a dark aura which is undoubtedly near this place… Beware… I can feel that extreme hatred and pain may be the source of this aura… It is very powerful, I can say…", Len cautioned.

"Are you sure about this, Len?", Yoh asked Len one more time.

"Absolutely…", Len reassured his master.

"So, Len… Can you lead me to this source?", Yoh told Len.

" I can… But I'm afraid I will not… It is far too dangerous, Master Yoh…", Len warned Yoh.

"Len! You must lead me there! We, shamans, are here to save the world from the clutches of evil! Not to cower in fear or anything!", Yoh exclaimed.

"But…", Len whispered in hesitation.

"Len… I am your shaman! You shall lead me to the source!", Yoh ordered Len.

"Yes, Master Yoh…", Len obeyed, but still with a pinch of hesitation in his words.

So Len led Yoh to a very shaded forest. It was very dim. Light can hardly touch the surface. But, in one corner, there was a very noticeable thing. Some sort of black yet lucid blaze was flaming. Then from one of the tree branches, something, or someone, jumped down.

"Morphine, illuminate the place", a voice said.

"Very well, Master", another little voice said.

Morphine? Yoh was sure he had heard that name before. But he didn't remember where? Although, the name really sounded familiar… But before, Yoh could even make himself remember, the image he saw right before his eyes, answered his question.

Before him were two silhouettes. The first one was very, very much smaller than the other. It was a replica of some kind of fairy creature or something else in that sense. Emanating from the body of the fairy-resembling creature was a very dark and lurid aura.

The other one was a human. It had green, almost shoulder-long hair. It was wearing a green coat, something like what Sherlock Holmes would wear. Its eyes were blazing. It was very visible that the human was keeping very extreme emotions-pain, hatred and fury.

Now, Yoh had remembered who Morphine is and who the other silhouette was. Morphine was the guardian ghost of none other than…

_Lyserg Dithel!_

"Lyserg…", Yoh whispered.

"Well, if it isn't Asakura Yoh…", Lyserg said, in abhorrence.

"Lyserg…It's been a long time…", Yoh said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I've been waiting for so long for this moment to come-for us to meet again, Asakura", Lyserg said in complete hatred.

"Lyserg… What has happened to you?", Yoh asked Lyserg.

"Oh, nothing, Asakura… It's just a matter of self-knowledge. Well, as for me, my purpose is to kill you!", Lyserg shouted out to Yoh.

"Why, Lyserg? What have I done to you to cause you this much fury, Yoh asked Lyserg, once again.

"Stop making a fool of me, Asakura!", Lyserg exclaimed in revolt.

"You shall not hurt Master Yoh!", Len said.

"Oh, it's Tao Len…", Lyserg said. "And you're now Asakura's guardian ghost? Ha! What stupidity!", Lyserg insulted.

"Shut up, Lyserg! Master Yoh was once my friend, and now he is my shaman! You cannot insult him!", Len reacted.

"Oh, whatever, Len! One day, you shall just learn of the betrayals that traitor did!", Lyserg pinpointed at Yoh.

"Morphine! Attack!", Lyserg ordered. With that a blast of celestial black light was released, aimed directly at Yoh. It was a good thing that Yoh had evaded or he would have died.

"Ha, Asakura! Thank God that I spared you! But the next time I return, you better reserve some room for your funeral!", Lyserg threatened.

"Morphine, let's go!", Lyserg told Morphine.

With this, Lyserg and the Dark Morphine ran deeper into the woods and gradually vanished out of sight.

As for Yoh, new questions now lurked in his mind…

_What have I done to make Lyserg keep that much hatred?_

_Under whose wings would Lyserg have taken shelter in?_

_Was the fury in Lyserg's heart that much that even Morphine was affected?_

Although, he could not answer all these in one encounter. Once he and Lyserg meet again, he would assure himself that he could get the answers to these questions. He wasn't threatened of what Lyserg had told him… He was determined to know…

**Author's Note:**

_So, guys… What do you think? Please comment on this fanfiction. But, please… Don't be too harsh on me… I am a rookie author after all… I'll take your comments as constructive criticisms. Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


	3. A Ghost Gone Berserk

**Author's Note:**

I do not own people and places in Shaman King…

By the way, here's the third chappie… Hope you like it!

My replies to your reviews:

**Blu Rose: **Yep… Lyserg's evil and Morphine can talk… I figured that may make the plot more exciting… Hehe… BTW, thank you for appreciating my fic…

**Millennium Girl: **Thanks for appreciating my fanfic, reader… 

**direwolf1427: **Hey Joanna! Aye! TY for reading and reviewing on my fic as I have requested… Thank you for appreciating it… 

**Sakisu-kun: **Yep… It's Len… Thanks for appreciating my efforts… I promise to try and live up to the expectations of readers…

**Yoh's New Guardian Ghost**

_Amidamaru has just finally rested in peace in the afterworld. And Yoh needs a new guardian ghost. Tao Len is currently dead… He then gets resurrected as someone he never expected to be- Asakura Yoh's guardian ghost._

**Chapter Three: A Ghost Gone Berserk…**

_"Asakura Yoh, you shall pay… You shall feel the pain I have experienced when you face my extreme wrath… You shall feel painful aloneness and a sorrowful solitude… **THEY SHALL BE AVENGED!**"_

In the humble residence of Yoh…

"Anna, we're home…", Yoh said.

"Finished training?", Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna… Master Yoh and I have finished our training session…", Len answered.

"Very well… Then, have your cool-down exercises…", Anna said.

"What? Can't you see we are very rigorously exhausted? Ever heard of the word… R-E-S-T, as in REST?", Yoh complained.

"Yeah, Anna… A shaman and his guardian ghost also has the right to have some rest, y'know!", Len added.

"_Cool-downs or no dinner for tonight?_", Anna threatened.

"Fine, we'll have our cool-downs! Come, Len…", Yoh agreed, in a forced manner.

"Yes, Master Yoh…", Len agreed.

Then, after the training, something negatively bizarre took place…

All of a sudden, Len pushed Anna forcefully.

"You have the nerve to do that!", Anna told Len.

Yoh just chuckled at the sight lightly, thinking it was just something his guardian ghost had done to show Anna some stuff, but…

Len pushed Anna again, even more forcefully, making Anna land on the ground.

"How dare you! You darn", Anna said, angered by what Len had done.

"Len, you've showed her… Stop pushing her now…", Yoh commanded.

But still, as if hearing nothing, Len even kicked Anna.

"Len, stop it! You're already hurting Anna!", Yoh told Len, showing some annoyance, with the show his guardian ghost is presenting.

But, without any ado, Len glared at Yoh, evilly, and suddenly roared in great volume, releasing great amounts of aura. Len was in great fury. He ravaged the place, destroying, everything in his sight. Everything was in rampage. And, no matter how Yoh would try to stop his guardian ghost, it only continued to devastate the place, even in a rowdier way.

But, just then, Len was not contented. He glared straight at Yoh, with a cold look. He rushed forward and targeted his scythe at Yoh's chest. Yoh quickly dragged out his Sword of Light and reflexively blocked the impact of the scythe.

But, Len laughed coldly at this… He then shifted targets and then aimed for Anna instead. Len ran to hit Anna with his scythe. Now, Yoh realized that whom they were with now is someone who is LOATHSOME; someone who is EVIL; someone who is NASTY; someone who is not LEN!

**STOP YOUR ABHORRENCE, YOU RUTHLESS CREATURE! DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANY STRAND OF THE HAIR OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE! STOP MANIPULATING THE MIND OF MY GUARDIAN GHOST! STOP HURTING THE ONE GIRL I LOVE, YOU VILE CREATURE!**

With these words, the very strong willpower of Yoh seemed to overcome the evilness that took over his guardian ghost. Len regained his senses and stopped being berserk.

"What had happened, Master Yoh?", Len asked his shaman, approaching slowly.

"Someone had took over your consciousness and manipulated you to destroy everything. You almost killed me and Anna…", Yoh explained.

"I'm really sorry… I really did not mean to do such malevolence… Forgive me, master…", Len apologized.

"It's nobody's fault, Len. You didn't want it to happen, did you? Nobody did… No need to blame it on anybody…", Yoh told his guardian ghost, patting its head.

"But…", Len sadly murmured.

"Ssssh… It's okay, Len. It's not your fault…", Yoh murmured to his guardian ghost.

Then, during Yoh and Len's conversation, Anna fainted into unconsciousness, falling into Yoh's arms.

"Oh, Master Yoh, there was this one word I heard, though… You said I should not hurt _the one girl you love_… Was it Anna you're talking about?", Len asked.

Yoh just remained silent, looking at Anna's gentle face for quite a while during her unconsciousness. This gesture was enough answer for Len. He knew his master was now _in love…_

**Author's Note:**

Finally, finished with the third chapter… How'd you like it? Kindly tell me and comment on this chappie. Thank you… Oh… and please be kind… Don't be too harsh, okay? _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


End file.
